the_stuingtion_and_hiatt_grey_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Applejack
Applejack (Applejack Holden) is an orange earth pony who lives and works at Sweet Apple Acres farm with her grandmother Granny Smith, brother Big Macintosh, little sister Apple Bloom, and a pet dog named Winona. She represents the element of honesty. She is hardworking and she can be very stubborn when it comes to help. And she is the Jedi Master to Coloratura. History Applejack was the last one in her class to get her cutie mark, a trait that seems to run in the family. The young Applejack leaves the farm to live with her upper-class relations, the Oranges, in the big city called Manehatten (a play on words based on a real city, Manhatten). Once there, however, she finds it hard to fit in and becomes terribly homesick. The rainbow left in the wake of Rainbow Dash's sonic rainboom leads her to return home to the farm. Once there she realizes that she truly belonged there, and finally gains her cutie mark. Bio Personality Physical Appearance Applejack is a female earth pony with an orange coat, and blonde mane and tail, (tied in ponytails). She also has white freckles on her face, green eyes and 3 red apples for a cutie mark. And she is often seen wearing a brown Stetson. Then in " ", Applejack becomes Power Pony Mistress MareVelous, but then she would regain this alter-ego in "Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Captain America: Civil War", but with a newer upgraded Supersuit and use this ego in the rest of the MCU Powers and Abilities Pony Physiology: Applejack is an Earth Pony who lives and works at Sweet Apple Acres with her grandmother. *'Enhanced Strength': Applejack possesses incredible physical strength due to years of applebucking. Expert Athlete: Applejack possesses extraordinary strength and athletic abilities. Expert Cook: Pinkie Pie describes Applejack as "one of the best bakers ever". Expert Herding: She stops a cow stampede with only the help of her dog, Winona. Expert Music Player: Applejack can play the harmonica and the fiddle. Ice Sculpting Expertise: During the royal wedding preparations, Applejack crafts a heart-shaped ice sculpture. Enhanced Eating: Applejack possess a huge appetite. Granny Smith recalls the time when an Apple family relative found Applejack as a foal eating all the apple fritters, showing that she had the appetite of a "full-grown stallion". Cowgirl action shooting: Applejack is also skilled in cowboy action shooting. She is quick on the trigger wither she's using her trademark coachgun or one of her Colt .45 revolvers Honesty Embodiment: Applejack possess the element of honesty. Lightsaber Combat: Applejack is a skilled Lightsaber combatant, using a mixture of Form I: Shi-Cho, Form IV: Ataru, and Form VI: Niman. As she once hold her ground against General Grievous above Saleucami. Force Skills: Main weaponry *12 gauge Coachgun *2 Colt SAA .45 "Artillery" Revolvers *Green Lightsaber Trivia *Applejack meets Thomas and his friends in Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Thomas & Friends: The Adventure Begins *Applejack Meets Wilson, Brewster, and Koko in Gallery Mistress mare velous by liamwhite1 d6ywx61-pre.png|Applejack's Superhero Alter Ego: Mistress MareVelous Category:HEROINES Category:Characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Females Category:Equines Category:Ponies Category:Cowboys/Cowgirls Category:Country-Accented Characters Category:Daughters Category:Sisters Category:Cousins Category:Aunts Category:Strong Characters Category:Stubborn Characters Category:Tomboys Category:The Jedi Category:Jedi Knights Category:Jedi Masters Category:Padawan Teachers Category:Jedi Consulars Category:Force Sensitive Characters Category:Lightsabermen Category:Gunners Category:Shotgunners Category:Dual-Wielders Category:Form I Users Category:Form IV Users Category:Form VI Users Category:Jar'Kai Users Category:Mane 6 Category:The Steam and Pony Rebel Alliance Category:Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures allies Category:Little Bear's Adventures allies Category:Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-ventures allies Category:Wilson, Brewster, and Koko's Great Adventures allies Category:The Auto Train and Pony Team Category:Musicians Category:Jedi Generals Category:Apple's Posse Category:Wives Category:Mothers Category:Remorseful Characters Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Martial Artists Category:Corrupted characters Category:Honest characters Category:Tricksters Category:Betrayed Characters Category:Wise Characters Category:Voice of Reason Category:Buisnessmen Category:Selfless Characters Category:Pacifists Category:Blaster Users Category:Optimistic Characters Category:Strategists Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Protective Characters